Music Class With Austria
by kai'lay
Summary: What happens when you're stuck in a room made for boredom with Austria teaching you nothing but crap about blah? And what if your supposedly serious brother becomes a hopeless drunk? Psh. That's the life of the awesome me, Prussia.


"**Music Class with Austria"**

"GUYS! ONE LINE!" Our vice president, Romano, shouted as we went to the music room. Everyone in front of me followed but I didn't. I mean, who cares? I'M the awesome one here.

"Prussia! Dude! Seriously! Follow the rules, man! You know how hard it is sticking up for you guys?" America, apparently the student council president, said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I mumbled as I headed behind my brother in the line.

"WEST!" I said as I attempted to hug my brother but was cut off when he pushed me away.

"BRUDER! Behave yourself! Look at Italy. At least HE'S following"

I looked at the red-head who was talking to China about noodles.

"…What IS this twisted world…?" I asked myself quietly and proceeded to the music room.

* * *

><p>Austria played the piano as he made the class vocalize, which was extremely boring AND useless. Well, at least to me it was.<p>

"This is….not worth my time. At all." I whispered to China, who was sitting beside me.

"We can't do anything about it aru…"

I grumbled and sank in my seat.

"Hey, Austria! Me and Canada have something for you!" America shouted out of the blue.

"IT'S CANADA AND I, YOU GIT!" England shouted from the other side of the room, but America simply ignored him.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Canada bro! Ya ready?"

"Uh… o-okay…." The shy blond beside him said.

"Alright! Five six seven eight!"

"Austria-san! Do re mi da so la ti!" The brothers sang and danced in front of the whole class.

We all cheered and laughed at what their performance.

"Um… Thank you…. very much….. America…"

"No problem, man!"

_Now _this_ was awesome_, I thought to myself and smirked.

* * *

><p>The period was almost over, and we were doing exercises to make sure we learned something. Not that I did.<p>

I tried looking at Italy, who was sitting in front of me, to see how he was doing. I mean, he was under Austria, so…. Doesn't that mean he learned a thing or two from that big-moled jerk?

"Hey! Italy!" I hissed.

"Ve~?" The Italian replied in an extremely carefree way, as usual.

"How do I do this? Kesesesese" I asked him.

"Oh! Uh, ve~!" Italy replied as he got my music notebook and started explaining to me.

"So, what did you want to learn anyway, ve~?"

"Uh, how to do staff notation….." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh! Ve~! That's easy~! Here~~! I'll show you~~"

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

"So, you just put those dots-"

"Notes, ve~" The Italian corrected me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I snorted.

"Yeah~ And then you just do this~" he said as he showed me how.

"WAIT! What?" I asked, almost shouting. _My brain…. Ngh…. Austria…. I'll get you later…_

"It's simple, actually~ You just have to put it in slanted~ So it will fit~" Italy told me, not realizing what he just said.

There was awkward silence. The whole class stopped talking when Italy said that.

"Ve~?" Italy asked in oblivion.

I stared at him in confusion. Who knew he could say things that sounded so wrong? One time, we were talking about the first Tokyo Tower (cough)….. Then he said it was red and white. Then China gave him the "WTF" look. Then he told China,

"Nononono~~! Don't get me wrong~ Trust me~ It's true~! I've been there, ve~~!"

And China was like, *head-desk*

_Ring…. Ring….._

"Oh hey~! That's the bell, ve~! See you guys tomorrow~~!" Italy said to the people around him as he went outside of the room.

China and I were left staring at the Italian not knowing what to think.

"My ears aru…." China said, sounding really, really, disturbed as he and the whole class followed Italy outside the room.

Now I was the only one left. Well, along with the music loser.

"Hey Prussia." Austria called my name.

"What." It wasn't even a question.

"Let's vocalize!" Austria squealed like a fangirl, his eyes shining in hope.

"Uh… Ah, what the heck…. Kesesesese…. I'm part of the Glee Club anyway." I said as I walked towards the piano. (How I became part of that club, I don't know.)

"Great! One and two and…." Austria counted as I started singing, then vocalizing, and one thing led to another. He even gave me piano lessons!

Austria and I got along today…. Does that mean he couldn't be so bad…?

He still has a mole, though. Kesesesese.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"Prussia! Prussia ve! Help!" Italy called for me in panic as he ran towards me.

"Yeah, good morning to you too…." I said rather calmly compared to him.

"Prussia, ve…. It's an emergency…." He said in a creeped out and worried tone which got to my (somewhat) serious side.

"What happened?" I asked out of both curiosity and worry.

"Um… follow me, ve….." He said as he led me to the classroom.

As we stepped into the room I heard someone laughing. Like a maniac.

Imagine someone on crack… going high, and laughing for no reason. Yeah. That. That's what I heard.

I followed the sound of whoever this guy was' laughter and found out who it was.

None other than my bruder,

Germany.

* * *

><p>"Ve! Ve! See, Prussia? What happened to Germany last night?" Italy asked me, not creeped out, but more of scared now.<p>

"Uh…." I couldn't manage to say anything else. I didn't know what to say. My oh-so-serious brother was…. How do I put this… a lunatic at the moment.

"UNICORNS! PEGACORNS! RAINBOOOOOOWS! AWWWW YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" West shouted, occasionally laughing like a madman in between words.

"….. The bar. Definitely." I murmured.

"Ve? The bar? But he always drinks…." Italy asked, clearly confused.

"… This isn't common but….. I believe he's drunk…" I explained; but I was shocked myself.

I looked at bruder again and saw him lying down on the ground, face flat, while holding an empty bottle of beer and mumbling things like, "Justin Bieber…. So hot….. I'm wearing a freakin' purple undershirt for you, Bieber!"

"Mein Gott!" I cursed.

"Ve? Ve, what's happening? Germany's always scary but he's just getting scarier, ve!" Italy panicked as he hid behind Japan who, like a ninja, appeared out of nowhere.

"Ita-chan…. You know you can't hide behind me…. I…. I can't hide you. I'm sorry." Japan told Italy apologetically.

I would've laughed right then and there if West wasn't acting like a drunkard. Oh wait, no. Scratch that. If West WASN'T a drunkard.

I sighed and went to my seat.

"Ve? Prussia you're not going to do anything about Germany ve?" Italy asked me.

"Nah. Let's leave him like that." I said notoriously.

"Ve…? Wh-what do you mean? We're just going to leave him like this the whole day….?"

I smirked at him. "Exactly."

And so the day ended.

Germany got a hangover when he got home. Italy wouldn't stop playing the song "Hangover". Japan vowed he would get taller. Wait. What?

ANYWAY….

And I, the Awesome Me, Prussia, promised myself… that I would never, ever, EVER,

…

…

Let an opportunity like this pass by so easily.

I looked at bruder who couldn't believe what just happened. His face was flat on his desk and his hands were balled up into fists.

_Oh well…_

It's alright. He'll get over it. And I know that even if I couldn't see his face….

I knew. I could tell.

He was derping.


End file.
